wiedzminfandomcom-20200214-history
Wątek forum:Dyskusja ogólna/@comment-26829126-20150806131615/@comment-12708616-20160809092235
Fongor napisał(a): WerterPC napisał(a): Ja nie wiem co ludzie widzą w Yennefer. Ja osobiście nie znoszę takiego typu charakteru u kobiet, nieważne jak piękne by były. Yen jest ładniejsza i bardziej twarda niż Triss, ale do tego jędzowata, bezwzględna i swoje cele realizuje nie patrząc na to ile osób po drodze skrzywdzi. Triss lubiłem zawsze bardziej, nawet na długo przed wyjściem gier. W prawdziwym życiu wolałbym czułą, delikatną kobietę jak Triss, niż wredną, jędzowatą i dominującą babę jak Yen. A argumenty ludzi są po prostu śmieszne: -'' Trzeba wybrać Yen! Bo Geralt w książce tak wybrał!'' * Aha, czyli tylko dlatego, że Geralt wg. Sapkowskiego tak wybrał? Książka to książka, ale gra to gra i w grze ja tworzę swojego Geralta i podejmuję moje własne wybory. ''- Geralt i Yen są ze sobą połączeni przez Dżina przeznaczeniem.'' * Czyli któtko mówiąc - są ze sobą w sztucznym związku podtrzymywanym przez zaklęcie? ''- Yennefer może i zdradzała Geralta, ale on ją też, więc oboje nie są bez winy!'' * No właśnie! Ciągłe zdrady. Tym bardziej ten związek uważam, że nie ma sensu i należy go zakończyć. Też uważam, że każdy ma swoje zdanie, każdy ma swój gust itd. ale odpowiadam prowokacją na prowokację autora postu, który usiłuje mi wmówić, że jak czytałem Sagę ale nie wybrałem Yen, to znaczy, że jestem nienormalny. Już czytając Sagę nie mogłem za nic zrozumieć jak Geralt może wytrzymać z Yen. Nie mówię, że ta kobieta ma wyłącznie same wady, ale jako partnerkę do życia bym natychmiast wybrał Triss. Żyjąc z kobietą o charakterze Yen bym chyba sobie w łeb palnął po maksymalnie miesiącu. Te argumenty to gówno, a nie argumenty. Ja już swoje powiedziałem, dlaczego wybrałem Yen. Oto mój starszy nieco post, skopiowany słowo w słowo, gdzie przedstawiłem swoje zdanie: "'''Ludzie! Pozory mylą! Nie wiecie o tym? Jako, że uwielbiam dostrzegać w takich opowieściach różne istotne szczegóły, na które inni nie zwracają jakoś uwagi, pozwólcie, że otworzę wam na nie oczy. Ja podchodzę do tego nieco inaczej. Jak ktoś czytał o Thanned, to mógł być zbulwersowany Yenną, ale tak po prawdzie, to Ciri miała trafić do Arteuzy po to, by chronić ją przed takimi psychopatami jak Rience i Vilgefortz. Wiem, że to nieco durne wytłumaczenie i przyznaję - jak przypominałem sobie Sagę, to w jednej chwili przeszedłem na stronę Triss, ALE ''tak się składa, że gdy przyszło co do czego, to Yennefer uciekła z Loży Czarodziejek niestabilnym teleportem narażając życie i popędziła ratować Geralta i Ciri.'' ''A co zrobiła Triss? "Schowała się za kiecką swojej Loży."'' ''Kto umarł razem z Geraltem, gdy oberwał widłami w Rivii, wytężając całą magiczną moc, żeby go uratować? Yennefer.'' KOCHAĆ, TO SIĘ POŚWIĘCAĆ, NIE? TO KTO TU KOCHA? Dalej... Teraz będzie o grach, żeby nie było, że jestem kolejnym książkowym fanatykiem. ''W Wiedźminie 2 Triss wciąż należy do Loży. Dzięki temu, że jest przy Geralcie, ma okazję go karmić informacjami, specjalnie przygotowanymi przez Lożę.'' TO KTO TU MANIPULUJE? Jak nie wierzycie, to wróćcie do Zabójców Królów i uratujcie Triss. A w trakcie wykonywania questa uważnie wsłuchajcie się w dialogi... Ostateczny wybór: Yennefer ''Nie dlatego, że jestem książkowym fanatykiem, tylko dlatego, że Triss perfidnie uwiodła Geralta i gracza przy okazji też, a potem i tak się niczym nie odpłaciła. Ani wcześniej."' Przykłady trafne, ale mnie po prostu kolego nie przekonasz i tyle. Ty wolisz Yen, ja wolę Triss. Każdy ma swój gust, mój nie jest gorszy od twojego ani twój od mojego. Wola gracza kogo wybrał. Po prostu wolę Triss jako kobietę, bo nie podoba mi się charakter Yen i na tym koniec dyskusji. UWAGA SPOILERY Co do opcji - Geralt zostaje samotny, to fakt też mnie ta sprawa intryguje i mam zamiar teraz przy kolejnym przechodzeniu ją sprawdzić, bo tym razem chcę przejść grę dokonując wyłącznie złych wyborów i zobaczyć jak będzie. Jedyne co chwilowo wiem w przypadku gdy Geralt jest samotny, to że wtedy po przejściu Krwi i Wina w domu odwiedza go Ciri. Jeżeli z kolei Ciri nie żyje, to wtedy podobno odwiedza nas Jaskier ;)